Stay Here
by Ayaka Aoi
Summary: Lambang kemurnian, itulah dirimu. Jangan pergi, tetap di sini, bersamaku. Mewarnai hari-hariku yang sepi tanpamu. Oneshot. All Claire POV


Harvest Moon More Friends of Mineral Town © Natsume Inc.

Stay Here © 2.5.3

Alur datar, OOC, typos dan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan lainnya.

=StayHere=

Ah, peluh cukup membasahi tubuh dan pakaianku. Pekerjaanku, menyirami tanaman sudah, panen madu sudah, mengurus ternak juga sudah. Ya, aku harus mandi dan bersih-bersih diri. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat. Sejam lagi aku harus sudah berada di Pantai Mineral. Entah mengapa, tak seperti biasanya kekasihku—Cliff, memintaku untuk bertemu di sana. Kusimpan peralatan berkebunku dan mulai menyiapkan diri.

Lima belas menit lagi. Aku sedang menyiapkan untuk makanan kami nanti, meski aku sendiri tak tahu tujuan kami di sana. Nasi kari kesukaannya, dan sebotol wine. Kado yang terbungkus rapi berpita biru—hadiah ulang tahunnya—yang berisi sweater musim dingin juga tak ketinggalan. Ya, sekarang tanggal 6 Summer, tepat hari ulang tahun Cliff. Ya, meskipun tak tepat momennya, setidaknya masih bisa berguna.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dia sudah sangat menyukai nasi kari. Tak akan ku lupa bagaimana wajah tegasnya nampak tersipu, ketika ku temui di Gudang Anggur milik Duke, saat aku mengantar makanannya. Makanan rumahan yang selalu mengingatkan pada ibundanya tersayang yang telah tiada.

Dia. Berdiri menghadap lautan yang membentang luas, menatap horizon yang menjingga. Rambut cokelatnya berayun ditiup angin senja. Tak dihiraukannya betapa gulungan ombak membasahi kakinya, ia tetap terpaku di ujung dermaga. Entah mengagumi, atau merenungi. Sunyi. Hanya ada deburan ombak berhantam dengan batu karang yang memecah keheningan.

"Cliff!"

Sosok itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Menatapku kosong, namun tersungging senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan dari sudut bibirnya. Kuhampiri pemuda yang selama ini telah mengisi cerianya hari-hariku.

"Claire, kau datang juga." Ia membuka suara.

4.58, angka yang tertera di jam tanganku. "Ah, aku nyaris terlambat. Pekerjaan di kebun benar-benar membuatku sibuk, ya, cukup melelahkan dan membosankan sebelum adanya dirimu. Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Aku berdiri di sebelahnya, seraya merapikan rambut panjangku yang tertiup angin.

"Tidak, aku baru datang sekitar tiga menit yang lalu," jawabnya singkat. Cliff mengalihkan pandangan ke lautan yang nampak tak berujung, entah kenapa sepertinya ia enggan menatapku.

Hening.

"Ah, iya. Ada apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanyaku membuka percakapan kembali. Cliff menyibak poninya, tampak secercah kecemasan yang kubaca dari raut mukanya. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau bermasalah dengan Duke? Atau kau belum membayar penginapan di Inn? Atau ada sesuatu dengan Carter?" tanyaku tanpa henti. Jujur, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Tak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Tidak, bukan itu."

"Lalu?" selidikku penuh rasa tanya yang memenuhi benakku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat bawaanku, tapi kutunda sampai selesai pembicaraanku dengan Cliff.

"Claire?" panggilnya, bermaksud untuk memastikan apa aku masih ada untuk mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Ya?"

"Claire, a-aku ingin b-bicara." katanya agak terbata-bata. Dia enggan menatapku.

"Katakanlah," ucapku lembut.

"Kurasa... Hubungan kita cukup sampai di sini saja." Ternyata dia ingin menunjukkan leluconnya padaku.

Aku tertawa, mendengar perkataannya barusan, "hahaha, kau ternyata lucu juga, Cli—"

"—aku tidak bercanda. Aku sungguh-sungguh." Iris cokelatnya yang mampu membuatku terpana setiap saat itu menusuk aquamarineku dalam-dalam. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini, yang hanya membuatku bingung.

Cliff, apa dia serius dengan perkataan barusan? Mengakhiri hubungan ini?

"Maaf, kalau aku sudah membuatmu terkejut." Bukan terkejut lagi Cliff, aku kecewa!

"Ke—kenapa?" tanyaku pendek, lirih. Berusaha untuk tegar dan tetap mempertahankan harga diriku, Claire Angelo.

"Aku harus pergi, aku tak layak di sini. Duke, Manna dan Carter terlalu baik—"

"..."

"—dan aku, aku tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan denganmu, Claire. Kau memiliki masa depan yang cerah, tak sepertiku..." Dia menunduk, entah apa yang ia cari di bawah air laut yang asin.

"Lalu, dengan alasan itu kau—"

"Maaf! Maafkan aku," dia menatap dan menyentuh pundakku yang lebih rendah dari miliknya, seakan memintaku untuk membalas pandangannya, "aku harus pergi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan pindah dari kota ini ke kota lain, mungkin aku tidak ditakdirkan berada di sini. Aku akan mencari dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih layak di tempat lain." Tampak sedikit kesedihan di tatapan matanya. Dan kemudian kembali tegap, agak sedikit membungkuk, "maafkan aku. Kau melepaskan ku 'kan jika aku pergi?"

Pikiranku beku. Naluri dan logikaku beradu. Kaku, aku masih terpaku, tanpa ekspresi. Aku benar-benar tak menerima bahwa ini adalah kenyataan. Mataku panas, sebelum sesaat air mataku jatuh, harga diriku. Aku pantang dan tak pernah menangis sebelumnya, apalagi di hadapan seorang pria. Tubuhku gemetar.

"Aku sebenarnya akan kembali ke kota ini juga," Cliff melanjutkan perkataannya dan menelan ludah, "tapi itu entah kapan. Aku kembali setelah menemukan kehidupanku, entah kapan tiba waktunya. Setahun, dua tahun, sepuluh tahun, atau—entahlah," menarik napas dalam-dalam, kristal yang mulai keruh itu menatapku, "dan aku tak mau membuatmu menunggu lama dalam segala ketidakpastian."

Aku terhenyak. Syal merah yang kupakai kini telah basah. Aku dapat merasakan mataku sembab, hatiku terus menjerit namun bibir ini tetap terkunci. Salah satu pertanyaan yang memenuhi batinku akhirnya meluncur keluar, "setega itukah kau meninggalkanku?" lirih dan hampir berbisik. Ombak menghantam pondasi dermaga, mengalahkan sayup suaraku.

"Ini demi kebaikanku, dan demi kebaikanmu juga. Kau memiliki segalanya, tak tahukah kau pemuda-pemuda kota ini terpikat denganmu? Tak ada yang perlu kau ragukan." Dengan nanar dia memandangku, "lagipula Duke dan Manna berniat menjodohkanku dengan Aja. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dan perasaanku, perasaanku padamu sudah luntur."

Mentari mulai tenggelam, semburat jingga yang ia ciptakan terhampar di langit. Malam hampir tiba, dan kami masih berdiri di sini, di ujung dermaga Kota Mineral.

Aku merasa kesadaranku menipis. Logikaku kacau, perasaanku kalut. Apa Cliff tidak tahu betapa aku mencintainya? Apa Cliff tidak tahu betapa aku menyayanginya? Apa Cliff tidak tahu betapa gelapnya hidupku sebelum bertemu dengannya? Apa Cliff tidak tahu aku belajar merajut dan memasak hanya untuknya? Apa Cliff tidak tahu aku menganggapnya separuh hidupku?

Masih ada puluhan atau mungkin ratusan pertanyaan yang tak sanggup kuungkapkan. Pertanyaan tentang dia sang pelambang kemurnian. Semua itu terlalu memberatkan pikiranku.

"Cliff..." Pelan ku sebut namanya, seiring dengan aku merasakan sesak dan nyeri di dadaku. Kuremas kemejaku. Apa ini rasanya hati yang terluka?

"Ya, Claire...kau pucat sekali. Tadi kau datang tidak seperti ini, kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir. Ya, aku sakit, hati ini sakit, tak bisa menerima perkataan dan keputusanmu itu, "sebaiknya ku antar kau pulang."

"Tak usah. Pergi saja. Sudah cukup kau peduli denganku. Toh, akhirnya kau harus pergi juga, kan?" Kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dengan sendirinya, padahal mulutku masih terasa terkatup. Menguatkan hati, memaksa menerima kenyataan. Dengan cepat aku menghapus sisa air mata yang ada di pipiku. Pusing...nyeri di dada menjalar kepalaku, dan aku semakin sulit bernapas. Tubuhku terasa limbung, sesaat ku dengar Cliff memanggilku saat aku jatuh dan tergelincir.

=StayHere=

Putih... ruangan bercat dinding putih, dengan langit-langit yang juga berwarna senada dan tirai hijau muda. Seorang wanita manis muncul dari balik tirai yang ia singkap. Membawa beberapa helai kertas, sebuah pulpen dan secangkir teh yang kemudian ia taruh di meja.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Claire. Benar perkiraan dokter. Diminum dahulu tehnya," ucapnya lembut. Kemudian berbalik hendak pergi. Ini...di klinik? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?

"Elli..."

"Ya?" Elli menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku, "ada apa?"

"Sejak kapan aku di sini?" tanyaku pelan, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Sejak empat hari yang lalu. Jantungmu lemah, kau tidak boleh syok. Cliff yang membawamu ke sini." Elli duduk di kursi sebelahku, menyingkirkan sweater dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Itu kan sweater yang ku rajut sendiri?

"Tiga hari berturut-turut dia menungguimu di sini, meski Dokter sudah menyuruhnya pergi, karena hal itu bisa mengganggu istirahatmu, juga kesehatannya. Jarang ku lihat ia pergi keluar hanya untuk hal-hal kecil," jelasnya seraya tersenyum, "sekarang, kamu istirahatlah dulu, Claire."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam, apa benar yang dikatakan Elli? Aku harus meminta kejelasan pada Cliff.

"Hei, kau istirahat dulu di sini minimal tiga hari, baru kau bisa pergi." ucap Elli saat menahanku yang bangun dan hampir beranjak dari tempat tidur, "ada Cliff yang mengurus kebun dan ternakmu."

"Ah, ta—tapi aku tak bisa di sini terus, ada hal yang harus kuselesaikan secara pribadi," bantahku, berontak dari pegangan tangan halus Elli. Ya, tenaga petani memang jauh lebih besar dari seorang suster. Dengan mudah aku melepaskan diri, mengambil sweater yang lembab dan berlari keluar dari kamar pasien.

"Claire! Kau tidak boleh pergi dulu!" seru dokter Trent saat melihatku menuju pintu masuk. Namun perkataannya tak kudengarkan, aku harus menemui Cliff sekarang juga!

Aku membuka pintu seraya menoleh ke belakang, takut kalau-kalau dokter ikut mengejarku juga. Dan tiba-tiba...

"Claire! Kau pulih juga!" Pemuda itu memelukku, sebelum benar-benar sadar.

Cliff. Lebih kurus dari biasanya, noda tanah membekas di celananya. Rambut yang agak berantakan dan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan!" aku berontak, "ma–maksudmu apa, Cliff?" tanyaku terbata-bata, pasrah dalam dekapannya karena aku sadar tenagaku tak sebanding dengannya. Tak dapat kupungkiri, aku merindukan kehangatannya, lelakiku yang selalu ku damba.

"A–aku takut kehilanganmu, Claire... Maafkan aku..." Cliff terisak. Dia...menangis? Dapat kusentuh rambut cokelat panjangnya, merasakan hal yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak sanggup meninggalkanmu, tapi aku tak mau menyusahkan warga sini. Dan kata-kata yang ku ucapkan tempo hari tentang perasaanku, itu bohong! Perasaanku takkan pernah berubah. Hal itu kulakukan supaya kau membenciku dan membuatku tidak merasa berdosa karena telah meninggalkanmu." Sunyi membuatku dapat merasakan debaran jantung Cliff, yang cepat juga seirama dengan jantungku. Cliff melepas pelukannya dan menatapku, "dan mulai sekarang, kuputuskan untuk tetap tinggal di sini."

Hening.

"Apa kau bersedia menerimaku lagi, Claire?"

Aku hanya diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Lidahku kelu. Aku hanya memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya. Kau memang layak membenciku sekarang. Ah iya, terima kasih ya sweaternya, aku suka," ucapnya memecah sunyi di antara kami. Cliff meraih sweater bernoda kari yang ada di pundakku. Sebuah benda mungil jatuh dari sela sweater itu.

Bulu biru. Bulu keramat yang sangat sulit didapatkan, diberikan saat seseorang melamar pujaan hatinya. Bulu yang melambangkan kesetiaan dan kasih sayang.

Cliff tepat menangkap benda itu sebelum menyentuh tanah. Wajahnya memerah dan menunjukkan kekecewaan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah berniat untuk melamarmu, Claire. Tapi sepertinya benda ini akan tersia-siakan,"ucapnya lirih. Dia menunduk.

"Cliff..." Aku mulai membuka suara, ku tatap Cliff dalam-dalam dan menyentuh pundaknya, memaksanya untuk membalas tatapanku. Tubuhku lemas. Perasaanku tersentuh.

"Asal kau tahu, perasaanku juga tak akan pernah berubah, selamanya."

Cliff membelalakkan matanya, menunjukkan tatapan tidak percaya, seolah apa yang ia dengar adalah salah. Bibirnya gemetar.

"Ka–kalau begitu, maukah kau mempercayakan hidupmu padaku? Aku...mencintaimu." Cliff menyerahkan bulu biru, benda indah nan sakral yang baru pertama kali ku lihat langsung.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu, seutuhnya. Aku juga mencintaimu lebih dari apa yang pernah kau pikirkan." Jemariku meraih tangan Cliff, mengambil apa yang ia beri.

"Terima kasih, Claire." Cliff mendekapku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya dan tersenyum, "sama-sama, Cliff. Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti kemarin lagi."

=StayHere=

**Katakan sejujurnya.**

**Karena apa yang kau kira benar,**

**belum tentu benar pula di mata orang lain.**


End file.
